Saiyan Understandings
by Sayeh
Summary: V/OC. When Vegeta and Nappa are landing on planet Arlia, they find a full blooded Saiyan that they are keeping hostage. What if Vegeta frees the girl, Sayia, and she accompanies him to come to battle on Earth? Will they fall in love during the journey? Remember, Vegeta was an evil badass in the beginning of DBZ.
1. Prologue: part one

******Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z is Akira Toriyama's property. I just own this fanfiction.

******Please don't forget to review.** I love reviews and it would really help me to type more. Your awesome reviews were the reason that motivated me again to write.

* * *

**__****Sayia's biography:**

Sayia is a full-blooded elite Saiyan born on the planet Vegeta. She has dark-brown hair and big dark brown almond-shaped eyes. To a ___normal_ man's view, she is very beautiful. She does not even look like a warrior if it were not for her attitude and her armor.

Her father was a tanned, handsome man with the blackest hair called; Zorn the general and the right-hand man of King Vegeta.

Her mother was a fair-skinned, beautiful woman who looked a lot like her daughter. She was a high classed nurse specialized for the royal and high-status families, though she was very strong, she preferred to heal her people instead of causing pain.

Sayia was never understood even by her own people, except her father. She was the next upcoming general and was trained to be one. She managed to escape from her planet's explosion and live most of her existence lonely. She is a teen (Vegeta too in this story, that makes it even more interesting :P Planet Vegeta has been destroyed 10 years ago).

Later when she reached maturity, she crashed on a planet called; Arlia, known as ___the insect paradise_, she got caught during that she was heavily injured, she was not conscious and the Arlians wrapped strong energy chains around her body, and she could not rescue herself anymore as it was too late. The Arlians did not feed her and being a high classed creature that she was; she refused to eat anything that she did not consider ___food_. For months, she did not sleep, eat and drink enough until one certain visit she got…

* * *

******Prologue: part one**

Somewhere deep in outer space, the two mighty Saiyan warriors successfully continued their long journey towards the fairly distant planet called Earth in petite single-human-sized ivory-colored spacepods at a quite extraordinary speed. In one of these two spacepods, a young male in his mid teens slept as his scowl steadfastly remained on his youthful face, until an annoying beeping sound contacted his ears.

"Prince Vegeta, we are now within one parsec from the planet Arlia," the female robotic voice said while the sleeping gas was replaced by a misty gas which caused an opposite effect. "Vapor bath initiated. It is time to wake up now."

Vegeta's dark eyes delicately shifted open as the control keyboard flickered briefly with lights of all rich colors. He looked encircling with his stabbing foxy eyes while his head remained settled. Vegeta increasingly vexed that the computer instantaneously woke him up much earlier, as they were not on Earth yet. He may not look like it, but he also reckoned to settle the score with the owner of the deep voice who killed Raditz on Earth, when Raditz went to retrieve his little brother, Kakarot. Even so, his main objective to get his bloody hands on the mystical spheres, the Dragon Balls, to wish for personal immortality to stand up against his greatest sworn enemy, Frieza, who enchained him when he was a little boy. He worked so hard for the saurian demon, even before his home was blasted into bits.

The vapor mist dimmed away unhurriedly. It made the prince to open his eyes more after a few months of sleep. The pod lightened up; it started to hurt the spiky haired prince's eyes. ___Ugh… what is it now, stupid machine?_ He thought while he ran his rather elegant hands through his long full dark hair. He quickly read the small coordinates on the small monitor in front of his average-sized body. ___Planet Arlia…?_ He thought. The Hell with it, Vegeta may as well have some entertainment and stretch his muscular legs. Better yet, he could also sell the planet for a good price if it was worth it.

Vegeta's stretched index finger quickly made its way to his pink scouter to push the button that was on top of the high-tech device, which can furthermore be used as a transmitter to communicate directly with others who also wear them. "Wake up, Nappa!" he paused. "Wake up! Don't sleep anymore, Nappa!" He frowned. Thinking about how incredibly irksome Nappa can be at times, even when Nappa tried to be beneficial to him, there was consistently a problem caused by that Saiyan individual. Sometimes Vegeta grew remarkably tired of the elderly Saiyan. In fact, if Nappa was not such an idiot outside of battle, or even ___in_ battle, he might have actually grown to like him, but preferably he distanced himself from the bald Saiyan, and even felt like he ___had_ to stick with him, rather than wanting his company or help.

* * *

Please also read ___my original fiction_ I recently wrote (in ___2013_). You can find the link in my homepage (profile).

___Summary:_ Celina is a 17-year-old blogger from London, who is forced to live in Japan by her business person of a father. Her rich family does not know that she is part of a rock band with a Visual Kei theme and is very serious about it. Would the band turn into a legend in the J-Rock history? Surrounded by hot Japanese band members, will love bloom for Celina when she meets the lead guitarist, Hiroki, a hopeless romantic? Or would she choose the mysterious delinquent, Yukio, the vocalist who happens to be also a host? Love-triangle later. Torn between the white knight and the sexy badass, Celina's strong ambitions to become a famous rock star would not let the boys distract her from reaching her only goal in life.


	2. Prologue: part two

******Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z is Akira Toriyama's property. I just own this fanfiction.

* * *

**Prologue: part two**

In another space pod, a huge muscular middle-aged man by the name of Nappa slowly opened up his eyes. ___Oh, what does the royal brat want now?_ If Vegeta was not stronger than Nappa, the large Saiyan would have punched him in the face for waking him up from the unattractive Saiyan's ___beauty sleep_. He let out a low moan. "Are we on Earth already?" He did not hate Vegeta, but did not like him ___a lot_ either. It was always somewhere in-between for the two Saiyan warriors. He did not like Vegeta's attitude since he was on duty as his bodyguard when Vegeta was still a child on their home planet. Vegeta had always been a spoiled little child, and even though he grew up, he still remained completely pampered.

"No, not yet, but I wanted to detour to another place. The time to wake up has been set," Vegeta replied.

"Where do you want to go?"

"There's a planet not far from here. It should fetch a good price," Vegeta hinted with his arms crossed over his chest, his head ultimately resting at the side of his small ship.

"Got it." Nappa's index finger traced carefully to the spot where the switch was to turn on the light at the same time as grinning from ear to ear. "I've slept for almost a year. Now my body feels too relaxed. It's just nice to get some exercise."

The two space pods where Vegeta and Nappa were in, land on the Arlian ground as it made a loud noise comparable to a bomb. Bright white lights were sprinkling the area around them when caused an earthquake. The door of the pods completely opened up once the violently trembling dry land soothed down.

Finally, Vegeta got to see how the planet that he wanted to sell for a good price so badly. His white-gloved hand stuck out, grabbed the edge, and pulled himself out of the pod. He looked around, but all he saw was just piles of utter rubbish and badly broken statues; it looked too disreputably shabby, even for a mere low-class Saiyan. ___What a waste of my _time, Vegeta's mind raced.

"This… this is?" Nappa stuttered while standing next to his powerful ally. Honestly, he expected better than this junkyard that he claimed this location would be.

Vegeta got out and looked around the area. This was some kind of a joke to him; the computer that he found was stupid, woke him up for ___this_. And here he was thinking that it may sell for an acceptable price. ___This planet is not even two coins worth!_ He thought angrily.

They both walked toward the direction that positively have been an ancient city. The old city was in complete ruins. It did not even look a lot like a city. It looked more like a graveyard in spite of older than ancient; additionally like the time of the Stone Age. The ugly colored sky mixed with indigo, red, orange and brown looked like someone puked it out and threw it into the gusty wind.

Nappa pushed a white pole away from him, but it easily subsided, which showed the worthlessness of the city. "You sure this place can fetch a good cost?"

"No matter what," Vegeta said with utter disgust in his deep voice and observed the strange objects sharply that he called trash lying in front of them. "I think we should still check it out further." He mentally sighed softly. Maybe they should leave; he did not see anything good here. However, to be sure that this planet had anything that was valuable, they should investigate. The pink glass of his showed strange numbers in foreign language as the device against his left ear beeped furiously. "Hn?" He looked into the focused direction of where the signal came from.

Two insect-looking individuals who came from a rocky area not too far away from the Saiyans, showed up. "How can this world have such ugly things?" The first Arlian said with disgust.

"These two seem like aliens… I never thought I would run into aliens while hunting," the second Arlian did not imagine it right.

"King Moai will be happy to see them." The first Arlian hissed as he unsheathed his sword and snickered evilly.

"Moai?" Vegeta asked the ugly creatures while scowling and observing them arrogantly.

"He's the king of this planet: The ruler." The first Arlian said.

"Oh…" Vegeta grinned with arrogance and crossed his arms. Like Hell he actually cared. "Hn."

"You've come from afar. Please have a rest here," the first Arlian had said before he expertly formed a red energy from his mouth and aimed the blast at the two unwanted intruders. ___They won't survive a blast like that!_ He thought and stopped when the smoke appeared just right before when he saw that the Saiyans were still alive. "Damn!"

"Surrender at once," the second Arlian said harshly. Soon they realized that the Saiyans both have their monkey-like brown tails wrapped around their waists. "Huh? They have the same tails like that girl that the king holds hostage."

Those words took Vegeta's and Nappa's attention. ___There's another Saiyan? And it's a girl?_ Vegeta thought.

"What are you saying?" Nappa asked.

"Yes, I see it now. They also look a lot like her. I can't understand why the king keeps her. Even he says she's too ugly."

___Calling her ugly would just mean that she's pretty to a Saiyan,_ Vegeta thought amused.

"I heard that she's very powerful, that's why the king keeps her." Both Arlians shook away the thought of the tails and repeated to the Saiyans to surrender.

"Make me!" Nappa yelled.

___"Nappa, surrender to them. I want to find out about this _girl ___that they're claiming she's one of us,"_ Vegeta talked telepathically to Nappa and stopped powering up when he heard the younger Saiyan's order.

Nappa sighed. "We surrender." He handed over his wrists and awaited the Arlians to handcuff him. At no time in his matured lifetime had he even heard or thought that Vegeta had an interest other than fighting, let alone a girl. Why now, was the question he would never get answered. It could be because that girl was a Saiyan. To tell the truth, Nappa was also genuinely curious about the mysterious girl who may be a Saiyan like them. She was probably the last female of their kind. ___Or maybe not…_ He thought.

"Good, they're giving up." The first Arlian spoke, feeling relieved.

"I guess our blast was too much for them." The second Arlian said.

"Well, they sure are ugly." The first Arlian spoke as he put handcuffs around Nappa's wrists.

"But they may be good entertainment for the king."

Nappa grinned.


	3. Prologue: part three

******Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z is Akira Toriyama's property. I just own this fanfiction.

Alright some of you asked about Sayia's age. Well I wanted to make her a teen in the beginning of the story, but Vegeta was an adult in the series... Well what do you people think if Vegeta was 17 and Sayia 15? The rest of the gang remain the same age as in the official series. I do this because Vegeta always looked younger than Goku, especially when I was first introduced to DBZ a long time ago with the ocean dub voices (Brian Drummond's voice for Vegeta). Even though I prefer the sexy voice of Christopher Sabat, Brian's voice suited the Saiyan Saga Vegeta's young features most.

By the way, I'm sorry, good-Vegeta fans, but you have to accept this;** Vegeta was evil in the beginning** and he stays this way XD but I will suppress his evilness a bit, because he should have been less evil at a younger age; if it was the adult Vegeta in the beginning of DBZ, he wouldn't have helped Sayia or even tolerated her like this. And 2 teenagers meeting for the first time is more fun to read, seeming that teens act funnier and hormone driven when they meet the opposite gender. Lol.

* * *

**Prologue: part three**

The carriage with metal bars that was transporting him and Nappa did not look too pleasant for Vegeta to handle. Even so, he could not concentrate on anything besides the mysterious Saiyan that he recently longed to meet. ___They said that there is one girl who has the same tail like Nappa and me. If she's as powerful as they say she is, then why didn't she break free if she was held hostage? No matter, I will find out soon enough,_ Vegeta thought and was rudely interrupted by Nappa's smirk. He grinned back at him as if he knew what Nappa was thinking about. It ought to be entertaining for him if she was the last pure-blood of his kind.

"Vegeta, may I ask you something?" Nappa broke the silence.

Vegeta did not see any reason to decline his question. He simply nodded slowly.

"Do you think that they spoke the truth about the girl? We never heard that any other Saiyan besides us, Raditz, and Kakarot survived; much less a female who's probably the last."

Vegeta opened his mouth to answer, but the words never came; his mind was only able to do the talking. To Vegeta, it could also be that the Arlians were lying just to save themselves. However, Vegeta also had to think alternatively. It was possible that there were even more Saiyans alive. Some of them were not on the planet before it exploded. Some weaker babies were sent to different planets with weak power levels, and the stronger ones were on a mission. There were few Saiyans left that saved themselves. ___Frieza… he said that there was a shower of meteorites, but I… I don't believe him,_ Vegeta thought. He heard rumors that Frieza was the one that destroyed his home.

"Vegeta… Vegeta? Vegeta…? Prince Vegeta…? Are you…? Uh, Vegeta?" Nappa waved his hand at his face. ___Is he becoming deaf or something? Or is he daydreaming? _Nappa thought.

Vegeta snapped out of his trance when he heard Nappa calling out his name several times after another and another. "I hear you, Nappa." He frowned, seeing Nappa flinch back a little from him. "To answer your question: I think they spoke the truth if they value their lives. And they clearly recognized our tails, so I don't think that they would lie about that. I think it slipped out of their mouths." He sensibly said.

"Oh, you're right as always, Vegeta."

Vegeta snickered as a response.

* * *

Into the prison, there was an extra chamber with ki chains hanging from the wall. Hanging from the chains; there was a girl with large almond-shaped eyes, with dark hair, matching hair-color and fair skin hidden in the dirt, who looked into the faint light that came through the creaking door. ___Great! Please not another prisoner,_ she thought. She hated to see so many insects around her for months.

The unknown creatures, in company of obviously an Arlian guard hesitantly stepped into the girl's direction of prison when the door opened.

However, when she saw the figures of the creatures, she instantly knew that they did not come from Arlia. She wondered what kind of outsiders the prisoners were as she looked closer to the figures that were about to come into her cell. She was not able to describe them fully except the outlines; one was a large bald man, the other was a shorter and less muscular man, she assumed. The light faded gradually. She could see to a greater degree; the very first thing she clearly figured was their tails. She could not believe it; they were Saiyans, just like her.

"Just stay here quietly, _Mr._ Aliens," The guard said with a sarcastic tone.

"This planet is starting to look more and more interesting, Vegeta," Nappa said and smirked.

Vegeta snickered evilly as a response.

Vegeta and Nappa did not notice the girl who was behind them due to she was chained at the end of the prison wall, where it was cold and dark.

___He's Vegeta?_ the girl thought, boring her eyes into the depth of the Saiyans' souls. That was once called her home planet, it could not be a remarkable coincidence. The girl jerked her head straightly upwards. "Prince Vegeta?" The girl smiled faintly. She was alone there in her cell for months. It felt great to her to see creatures other than insects. Better yet, her kind of race.

That unexpected sound took Vegeta's and Nappa's attention. They looked behind them and saw a figure. Judging by her feminine curves, they knew instantly that it was a girl. The girl looked like she was on a thin edge to die. Her condition was way beyond death. The girl was lucky that she was alive.

"So you're the girl we've heard about." Vegeta examined her.


	4. Prologue: part four

******Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z is Akira Toriyama's property. I just own this fanfiction.

* * *

**Prologue: part four**

Seeing the girl restrained to a wall with two chains wrapped around her wrists and one around her neck displeased the Saiyans; it looked very disturbing to them seeing her bones and her insides stuck out, almost entirely visible through her dirty skin. However, the girl was not showing any signs of pain in any way. "It's an honor to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Vegeta saw her bad, way beyond torture, condition. It was clear that she was seriously neglected; she was dehydrated and tremendously skinny. Obviously, they did not feed her correctly. Furthermore, her hair was extremely messy appeared her skin was very dirty of mud. How bad her condition appeared; he knew that she was not ugly, it was obvious that the base structure of her face would have been considered alluring if it kept clean and more fleshy than her current circumstances. She just did not have the opportunity to look after herself. For the first time of his life, he almost felt pity on someone. He knew what it was like to be neglected… and even worse shape than her.

"Vegeta, she doesn't look too good." Nappa quickly said when he heard the girl coughing; not from an infectious disease, but she was choking from the lack of cool moisture in her throat.

"Thanks for stating ___the obvious_, Nappa." Vegeta sneered sarcastically but acted quickly, seeing her injurious situation. It would not surprise him to find her dead in a few hours. He may be bad that he took lives from people without hesitation for over a decade, but he was never cruel enough to make them suffer like this; you had to be extremely monstrous to have such a heart. Even so, Vegeta did not have the patience to torment someone this way, by any means. "Nappa, give her some water."

"Right, Vegeta!" Nappa pulled his collar open and grabbed a bottle. He saw that she was underfed; he could vividly view her fragile bones, which stuck out like she was a corps. He grabbed her head and tried to give her water himself. "Stand still," he demanded. ___She's like a hummingbird!_ Nappa thought.

"Well, if you held it right, then I will," the girl argued as she tried to aim her mouth to the bottle, but every time she got close, Nappa moved it from the spot. ___Maybe he does that on purpose!_ She thought.

___Can't he do anything right? _Vegeta looked visibly irritated. "Nappa, hand over the bottle to me and I'll give it to her myself, you useless good for nothing!"

Nappa was shaken aback of Vegeta's sudden rush and anger, and quickly handed the bottle over to him. ___What's his problem?_ Nappa thought. The Hell with it, in his opinion, Vegeta could do something himself for once in his spoiled life. Even better for the both of them.

___What is it with Nappa that he acts so scared of Vegeta suddenly? _The girl thought. Seeing him acting tough but still acted like a mouse towards Vegeta made her chuckle softly. Her mocking laughter directed at Nappa made Vegeta open up his arrogant smirk a little.

"What are you laughing at?" Nappa angrily snapped at the girl.

"It's just that you act so tough when Vegeta isn't commenting you, but if he is, you act like a coward," she could hardly say her sentence. Vegeta snickered a little at her words, though obviously she could hardly speak smoothly.

"Why, you little…!" Veins were visible from Nappa's forehead.

"Nappa, calm down!" Vegeta snapped.

Nappa breathed deeply and stretched out his body by moving his shoulder up and down, back and forward as a way of calming down and focused his energy and time watching the wall, since it was more interesting to him than to watch the girl who insulted him indirectly. He swore that he would teach her a lesson when the day comes.

The girl's eyes fixated at the bottle that Vegeta held, and he understood correctly; he grabbed her chin gently and poured water into her mouth. While she struggled to consume it, he held her head high as he helped her. Eventually, she swallowed all of it. She came a bit to her senses. "Thanks." The girl looked coolly.

Their eyes met. His eyes were so fierce. If only she knew what kind of guy Vegeta ___really_ was, she would despise him. Everything what Vegeta was and where he came from, was his duty not to let it extinct; he showed that he was a Saiyan. He was the role model for all Saiyans. ___I heard from my father that he is the one to look upon and that he lets everyone know what a Saiyan is about,_ she thought. She really missed her home planet. If only there was a way to undo everything that happened. It would be impossible, she knew, but one could always hope for the better. It could also start by searching for other remaining Saiyans that she yearned to meet for so long.

Vegeta let go of her, gently to avoid breaking her weak bones. He truly hated to be careful.

The girl was troubled over Vegeta's opinion about her, now that she was dirty and skinny. She could not accuse him; she should not have her biggest battle of her life on Planet Konrad. Now that it actually occurred, she should be conscious of the fact that she would not have crashed on Planet Arlia, the ugliest planet in the universe, if it were not for that combat on that pink planet, which was inhabited with mighty natives. She could have took the Arlians on like they were nothing. ___But I didn't have my day. I would destroy the king with my own two hands! If I'll escape somehow,_ she thought.


	5. Prologue: part five

******Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z is Akira Toriyama's property. I just own this fanfiction.

* * *

**Prologue: part five**

After all those years searching for others like himself, and when he suddenly gave up after searching for one in a long time, there it was in front of him. ___Another Saiyan…_ Vegeta thought. He did not assume that she will survive if there was not a miracle headed into her direction, because that was what she needed most now. ___Maybe I can kill her and end her suffering. The bacteria's here are eating her alive, she may have gotten a disease from them,_ Vegeta thought. On the other hand, maybe there was still hope left for the helpless Saiyan.

Their eyes broke free from each other once they realized what they were doing. The girl sweat dropped slightly and felt a little embarrassed; being dirty was not a good way to meet a royal person for the first time, according to her standards. ___I'm so… ashamed,_ she thought.

"Tell me your name," Vegeta demanded, while he was pushing away his burning face from her. He quickly wanted to avoid any misunderstandings. It just consumed him to think that ___he _had the luck to find another Saiyan after years of searching secretly for one.

"My name is Sayia," she introduced herself while looking at Vegeta's piercing eyes to be lost in them again. It appeared strongly unusual to her how she was feeling at that time; she was frightened of him, despite that he was not acting like he was a threat. However, she did not want to admit her pubescence behavior that she recently discovered; her extreme shyness around captivating guys.

"How long are you here on this planet?" Vegeta's voice sounded angrier than before.

To whom Vegeta was furious at, was a mystery to Sayia. ___Is he angry at me, because I'm a Saiyan, and I should have been able to destroy Arlians? Or is he annoyed at them for what they have done to me?_ She mentally slapped herself after she realized that his eyes consumed her once again and looked away into another direction when the tense feeling grew between herself and Vegeta. ___I know it, I am an embarrassment to the entire Saiyan race; I couldn't even defend myself against these blasted creatures. Me, a first class Saiyan, of all people! Even if I was injured from my fight on Planet Konrad, it still wouldn't be a legit excuse,_ Sayia thought.

"Are you embarrassed?" Vegeta demanded to know with a hint of great amusement in his tone. ___Why is she looking away from me? Am I looking at her in a threatening way or something? _He silenced his thoughts when he heard Sayia's coughs again. This time it was much more severe. Vegeta wondered how someone can with her mistreated body survive for so long. ___Wait a second!_ He thought as he cleared his throat to draw her attention. "How long have you been in this place as a prisoner?"

"A few months. Actually, I've lost count." Sayia felt a little uneasy. The tension was almost too much for her to bear. For the first time in history, she felt terribly embarrassed about talking; she forgot how to talk properly. She was not social anymore, and no one could blame her.

"Hah! A Saiyan that couldn't defend herself got into this mess, and now you're dying. It's exactly the opposite situation that I expected from a true Saiyan. You must be a third-class," Vegeta dared Sayia. "Honestly, what were YOU thinking about, ruining the Saiyans' reputation? Disgraceful!"

Nappa studied Vegeta through the corner of his eye. ___He must be challenging her. However, he's right! How in the world could she destroy our reputation like that? Even a third-class warrior can handle the Arlians without breaking a sweat,_ Nappa thought.

Now that was it. Vegeta had no right to insult Sayia in any way after what she went through in her life. "Please, Vegeta, reconsider your words. You can't say those things about me in spite of knowing what I have been through and how much effort I've put to find other Saiyans these years that I've traveled in space!" Sayia paused by the lack of air and made the most evil eyes that even the mighty prince became affected. "In all these years that I was finding others, ___where_ were you? When I pledged my life to make a living for every Saiyan with their own kind a possibility, would you, my prince, have known how much trouble and danger I encountered just for the sake of my heritage, ___yours_ as well?" She hissed in-between coughs.

___Wh-where did that guts come from? She's a dead girl; Vegeta will certainly kill her,_ Nappa thought shockingly. ___She should be punished; no one messes with Prince Vegeta!_

Vegeta felt very dismayed. He never thought that a female would have the guts to say those truth and even hurtful sentences in a disrespectful tone to him. ___I'll show her…_ he planned to slap Sayia with his hand, but suddenly an Arlian guard came barging in the cell they were staying.

* * *

I'm sorry, but to be honest, I think I will stop it right here, but don't worry the next chapter is going to be updated in no time. If you people are bothered with something in this chapter, PLEASE say it to me, maybe I'll improve it! And I want to say THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR YOUR REVIEWS! That's great! It's nice to know that people love my work! However, I'm going to warn you people; this is ******not** an average love story. It won't be very mushy; I will also keep EVERY character IN character. And ******Sayia********is not sweet**, don't get me wrong! There is no (or almost no) such thing as sweet Saiyans. It makes me sick to read about, such as the sweet Saiyan girls falling in love with Vegeta and blablabla or the___long-lost sister_ sweet family reunion. NO! This is going to be very different. She **WILL** have a sense of humor (well being sarcastic that is or irritate Nappa and other idiots), but she will be most likely (like any other___true elite Saiyan_) evil, cold and lusting for battle. **But she is still a teenage girl, so hormones will work differently for her and Vegeta than as an adult**.


	6. Prologue: part six

******Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z is Akira Toriyama's property. I just own this fanfiction.

What shall I say? YOU PEOPLE ARE WONDERFUL!

And this story is NOT a V/B! If you want to read Vegeta/Bulma, you should go to my other stories.

* * *

**Prologue: part six**

"Well, well, well, look who we have here; more ugliness. The king wants to see how strong you two are. The girl, however, is not permitted to go."

"Why not?" Sayia demanded an answer.

"Because you're too weak, we already know that!" The guard laughed maniacally.

___I'm tired of the humiliation. They won't have it their way again; _I ___will make sure of that. _Not ___in front of the prince!_ Sayia thought as she smirked arrogantly. "I'll show you weak! Eat this! Haaaa!" Sayia yelled as she formed a beam from her eyes and aimed it towards the guard. She blasted the guard to nothingness. The ki-suppressing chains were not enough to protect the weak guard, even though her condition was very sickly from the lack of food, water and hygiene.

"Interesting," Vegeta exclaimed with his arms folded, and forgot about his argument with Sayia instantly. It was the power that he was searching for; after even being near-death, she still had the brief amount of strength to defend herself after being harassed by the hideous creature.

"It certainly was, even though she's frail at the moment and has ki-suppressing chains around her to weaken her powers," Nappa agreed as he was breaking the cell. "Vegeta, the king wants to see how strong we are, but the girl has to stay here?" He asked, confused why Sayia had to stay in the cell.

"Nappa, she's coming with us. You carry her while I destroy everything in this place. When I'm finished with the Arlians, I'll make the Universe a better place. It's Paradise where there are places that you can't buzz," Vegeta ordered. ___Now that she opened her big mouth, I'll show her what I can do to her once I'm finished here,_ amusement took over Vegeta's thoughts.

___Coming with Vegeta? _Sayia thought. Anywhere but there. This must be her lucky day. "Wait, Vegeta, before the guard showed up, you wanted to slap me! Who knows what you will do next?!"

"Do you want to stay here and rot away, or do you want to come along with us on a mission? Since you don't have much of a choice, I think you will come along," Vegeta replied smoothly, stood up and walked toward the direction of the cell's broken door.

"Now hold still," Nappa said to Sayia, as he crushed the cuffs around her hands and throat. Maybe Vegeta would teach her to show some respect to her superior. Nappa was already counting the seconds just to witness that scene.

___Look who's talking… the man who can't stand still himself is telling me so!_ Sayia mentally snickered. "Vegeta… now that you want me to ___come along_, can you do me at least a small favor after we leave this planet, please?" She waited for Vegeta to reply.

"What?" Vegeta stopped walking and mumbled in his thoughts without turning to her. ___How dares she to ask me a favor after her fuss with me? Her bravery is going to end her own life. She's only saying _please ___to warm my heart to prevent hurting her. If she thinks that she won't have her punishment, then she's daydreaming._

Sayia held her chin up and showed no sign of fear. "I want to settle down only for a short time on another planet. You know, fixing myself up…" She waited for his understanding reaction.

"Oh?" Vegeta did not understand it either way; he was not a female, thus he could not think like one. Every time he heard about girls put makeup on, he could not comprehend the reason of them ___why_ they should look good, as all that ___should _matter, according to Vegeta, was improving your fighting skills. Not to waste time looking like a painting.

Sayia continued her speech anyway. "I'd rather die than space travel with you while looking like this. I look like I'm a sibling of Nappa this way!"

"WHAT? You little…!" Nappa burst out. ___I'll kill you later!_ The fact that Sayia was truly being serious and not joking around, or so it seemed, angered the gigantic Saiyan even further.

___Tch, women! _Vegeta thought. However, he did not want to travel with an unhygienic Saiyan either._ Not to mention she's even too skinny to stay alive, though I won't deny her amusing sense of humor; she really looks like she's a sibling of Nappa, now she was dirty, despite her weight._ Vegeta held back a snicker, paused, but turned halfway to Sayia, almost revealed his entertained smirk. "Fine, only one week. I won't babysit you any longer than that."

___He didn't have to say it like that! What a jerk!_ Sayia scowled at Vegeta. "Humph!"

Sayia had pure guts to talk to Vegeta, the strongest Saiyan in the universe, like he was below her, but she was not stupid to force him again. ___An ordinary woman would've been killed a long time ago, so why is _she ___any different? I don't really care if she's Saiyan or not. Maybe I haven't made myself clear that I don't tolerate that behavior,_ Vegeta thought as he cleared his throat, and spoke in a cold way. "Woman, you should know to respect me, the prince of all Saiyans, ___your _superior in both status and strength."

"Look, Vegeta, now that we don't have a planet anymore, you could at least have a decent Saiyan by your side," Sayia replied softly and fearless only for Vegeta to hear. "But please, respect me like I have respected you the whole time!"

Vegeta fully turned to Sayia. ___Maybe I take that back when I thought she wasn't stupid enough to force me again. How dare she to talk to me like that?_ He smirked at her.

"Huh?" Sayia blinked in confusion. ___Have I said something _good_?_ Sayia thought disorderly.

"You surprise me, Woman… you will have your answer later when I blow this planet up," Vegeta replied.

Sayia saw Nappa continuing breaking the cell during that she was left into her own mind and confusion. She saw Nappa heading towards her. ___It has to be my lucky day…,_ she thought sarcastically.


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, part 7

_**May 1st 2013**_

**You see, guys, I have theory exams starting soon, so I can't focus on writing it for now. It ends somewhere around the end of May, that's why I updated very fast until a few weeks ago to keep you readers satisfied. I don't have the exact schedule, but I promise that I will work on it, even before my exams, but I can't promise to finish the next chapter; I can't upload a chapter if I'm not pleased with it. I even already worked on the next chapter, but I don't like the way it was going, so I have to make major changes in the next chapter. Do keep in mind that I love writing and I most certainly love YOU!**

**As I said, I promised to work on it. Whenever an idea pops in my head, I WILL write it down. But I can't promise to upload a chapter, unless I like it.**

**Sayeh**

**PS: I can't make a separate chapter for this message, or else my fic will get reported by trolls here. So, I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.**

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z is Akira Toriyama's property. I just own this fanfiction.

**Prologue: part seven**

"Now, why won't you shut up and let me carry your stinking body," Nappa looked at Sayia with disgust in his eyes.

"At least I have an excuse; being chained up for months in here…, and I don't have a bad breath like you." Sayia smirked.

Vegeta started to snort because of Sayia's comment towards Nappa.

That shocked Nappa. "WHY, YOU LITTLE…!"

"Did you know that you smell like toenails? And I could easily smell your stinking armpits even if you are a galaxy away from me."

Nappa's face became twisted. Vegeta chuckled even more, which made him burst out of laughter.

"Nappa, she's right," Vegeta said in-between laughter.

"Yes, Vegeta." Nappa tried to laugh with Vegeta, while he was cursing Sayia. ___I swear for the tenth time, I will get her for that!_

"Man, I knew I was right. You ARE a loser when it comes to Vegeta," Sayia agreed to herself and said that in a very serious tone.

"WHAT?" Nappa's face became red. Not because of embarrassment, but from extreme anger.

___Maybe I should carry her and let Nappa do the dirty work. Something tells me that I have to keep her alive… well… until I go to Earth and find the Dragon Balls. Then I have no use for her anymore… _Vegeta turned his head over to Nappa. "Nappa, go ahead and finish every Arlian you see here."

"But what do we have to do about the girl?"

"I'll have a little ___chitchat_ with her and ___explain_ our rules."

Nappa looked suspiciously at the fiercer Saiyan. ___Why? He seems a bit out of character, if Sayia showed _more ___respect; I'd understand, but this is ridiculous!_ Nappa shook the thought away. "Yes, you're the boss!"

Sayia kept staring at Nappa with a half-opened mouth with world-weary eyes. ___What a faint heart. He seems scared of Vegeta. He's probably three times his age, and he still isn't near his power,_ Sayia thought.

"Go now…" Vegeta showed he calmed down through his deep relaxed voice.

After Nappa bowed humbly, he went away to act on the prince's order. As hard as it got, he hated to baby-sit the prince, who was four times stronger than him and even four times younger. However, even so, from the power level that Vegeta had as a child, he should have been a lot firmer by now; tough enough to be one of the strongest fighters of Frieza's empire.

Vegeta laughed evilly. "Woman, you are genuinely impulsive. No one conversed to me in a somewhat severe tone without their demise. What makes you think that I won't kill you, excluding the fact that you're a Saiyan?"

The tension between Vegeta and Sayia became greater as she sweat-dropped. Not that she was scared of him to slaughter her, but what he would DO to her when he was through with her. ___What does he expect of me? Does he expect compassion? Best way to answer his question is…_ Sayia thought. She tilted her head upwards in a proud position, but replied smoothly. "I don't know…" She looked down again like before.

Vegeta felt disrespected by Sayia's reply. "Oh really…?" His fingers made his way to her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Do you know what turns a prince on, Woman?"

Sayia's eyes were looking like the most shocked expression she would give. ___What is he saying? ____I never expected him to say something like this… to me…_ Sayia thought. The more she thought of the words said by Vegeta; more questions came to her mind. She violently shook her head as a 'no' and sweat-dropped.

"Well… a girl who doesn't respect a prince because of his title, but because of himself…" Vegeta bore his sharp eyes into her anew.

___Why is HE telling me this? But… what did he mean by that?_ Sayia gulped nervously. "And… why are you telling me this?"

"Maybe you should find me someone like that!" Vegeta laughed evilly.

___What? Is he trying to be a jerk again?_ Sayia scowled. "What the hell!"

"You thought… that I was mentioning YOU of all people?" Vegeta continued his laughter.

"What do you mean by that?" Sayia began to feel uneasy.

"I mentioned ___a prince_; I never said that I'M the one. You should pay attention, weakling." Vegeta's hands carefully ran along Sayia's curvy hips.

"NO! I do not wish you to touch me! Hands off! I can walk on my own!" Sayia hissed angrily; she could not believe that she almost fell for it.

Vegeta smirked. "You're right. Besides that dirt, your natural scent is bad. Did you know that women will kill each other just to stand next to me and be my mate?" Vegeta stood up, looking down at Sayia, who was trying to get up and eventually succeeded. "You really need to work your body; you're too skinny." Vegeta continued his evil laughter and torment.

"I don't care about standing next to you, or being your mate! You're not even my type! We'll have a match of our own when I'm healthy enough, deal?" Sayia gritted her teeth that were stimulated by bitter anger.

"Ha! Whatever, Woman."

___I don't care about him… Maybe I'll kill him after I get out of here._ Sayia was after all, her father the elite warrior's daughter, who was the second strongest of Planet Vegeta. He was the planet's general and the right-hand man of King Vegeta called, Zorn, and her mother who had a crush on King Vegeta first. She was a nurse in the palace, but later she met her father and took care of him when he came back from a fight after a mission. All in all, Sayia was born a true elite. ___However, that's… history… I have no home left anymore…_ Sayia thought deeply, that eventually resulted into angering Vegeta, who absolutely ___hated_ to be ignored.

"Woman… Woman! WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled in an utter disgruntled way with strains popped out. "WOMAN, ARE YOU STONE DEAF?"

The spontaneous outburst of Vegeta did almost burst Sayia's eardrums, undoubtedly. "Huh! What?" She took her time to figure out his roars "Of course I'm not! What made you think I am?" She justified herself.

Vegeta's hand turned into a clenched fist, and he dwelled in an intimidating posture. "Well now, I called you several times, and you were probably fantasizing naughty thoughts about an Arlian." He smirked. Puberty could not help Vegeta's hormone driven humor.

Sayia was angered. ___How dare he?_ She thought furiously. She held her chin up; she would not give in, not in a million years. "You should know that my name is NOT Woman; it's Sayia, and I only react to people who use my proper name… and you're kidding about the Arlian fantasy, right? Would you fantasize vulgar thoughts about an Arlian?"

Vegeta's smirk widened. "I would obviously not. However, with your thin legs, they almost look like you."

Now, that was an insult to Sayia. ___When will he ever leave me alone?_ She thought as she glared balefully. "Why should I waste my breath on this…? It's not like you're worth it," she said her thoughts out loud with a cynical tone.

___Again that protest…_ Vegeta thought when his smirk faded away. ___'_"Woman, we're leaving now. If you know how to walk by yourself, be my guest," he said as he observed every move of Sayia.

That was a serious way of putting it, Sayia thought as she tried to stand up by supporting herself. She grabbed the chains hanging from the wall for backing. ___Alright Sayia, you can do this. YOU CAN!_ Sayia thought. When she tried to seize the upper part of the iron Ki-suppressing chains, she collapsed. ___Damn it! _Sayia cursed in her thoughts. Before she hit the ground and waited to break her bones, she felt on the strongest arms she ever felt upon. "What…?" She suddenly felt her energy drained away. ___I shouldn't have blasted that guard with the last energy I had,_ she thought as she stared into those fiery eyes of Vegeta before darkness took over her sight.

"Sayia…" The last word of Vegeta was heard from Sayia, until she fainted into darkness surrounding her.


End file.
